reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Single-player Challenges in Redemption
Single Player Challenges are tasks that the player can complete in the single player mode of Red Dead Redemption in order to earn rewards. Overview Single Player Challenges are found in the Journal section of the in-game start menu while in single player mode. The challenges are not required to complete the campaign, but do offer rewards and are required for certain trophies/achievements. There are four sets of challenges in the main game, each with ten ranks, as detailed in the sections below. Rewards are gained upon completing ranks five and ten; the player also receives a certain amount of fame for each rank completed. There are no notifications for the rewards earned at rank five. Obtaining Legendary rank (rank ten) in each of the challenges contributes to 100% Completion and unlocks the Legend of the West Outfit. Most of the challenges have equivalents in multiplayer as well (see: Multiplayer Challenges), but there are many additional multiplayer challenges that don't appear in single player. Members of the Rockstar Games Social Club can complete additional challenges in single player. These are covered separately at Social Club Challenges. Additional challenges are provided by DLC, as detailed in "DLC Single Player Challenges" below. Single Player Challenges The single player challenges include: Sharpshooter The Sharpshooter Challenges all involve weapon firing, focusing on accuracy and speed. The Sharpshooter ranks are as follow: #Kill 5 flying wild Birds #Kill 5 Rabbits #Kill 5 Coyotes before incurring any damage #Kill 5 flying birds from a moving train #Kill any 2 different types of wild animals in one Dead Eye sequence #Shoot the hats off 2 peoples' heads #Kill three bears with one shot each #Shoot the hats off 2 peoples' heads and disarm 2 people #Kill any 6 wild animals without reloading or changing weapons. #Disarm any 6 enemies without reloading or changing weapons. ---- Survivalist The Survivalist Challenges task the player with finding a quantities of a certain herbs scattered throughout the world. These are relatively easy. Buy a Survivalist Map and use it for when no plants present themselves. If the player can find a herbalist out in the wild, they will challenge them to collect a number of a type of plants and return to the camp. This will point out all local plant locations during the challenge. The plants will count towards the challenge after the competition. #Collect 6 Wild Feverfew in addition to any you may already have. They are found in Hennigan's Stead and Cholla Springs. #Collect 6 Desert Sage in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around Gaptooth Ridge. #Collect 4 Red Sage in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around Rio Bravo. #Collect 8 Prickly Pears in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around Punta Orgullo. #Collect 7 Woolly Blue Curls, in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around Perdido. #Collect 8 Butterfly Weed in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around Diez Coronas. #Collect 10 Hummingbird Sage in addition to any you may already have. The are found in and around Tall Trees. #Collect 12 Prairie Poppy in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around the Great Plains. #Collect 15 Golden Currant in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around the Great Plains. #Collect 10 Violet Snowdrop in addition to any you may already have. They are found in and around Tall Trees. Then collect 2 more of every other herb available. ---- Master Hunter The Master Hunter Challenges task players with hunting and/or skinning a certain amount of a certain species of animal. This challenge line starts when you first skin a coyote. #Collect 5 Coyote Pelts #Collect 5 Deer Pelts #Collect 5 Wolf Pelts and kill 5 wolves with your melee knife #Collect 5 Boar Tusks and 3 Armadillo Carapace #Collect 2 Cougar Pelts and kill 2 cougars with your melee knife #Skin 5 raccoons, 5 skunks, and 5 foxes #Skin 5 elk and 5 big horn sheep #Kill a bear with your melee knife and collect a bear pelt #Search Ojo Del Diablo for "Khan", the legendary jaguar and collect his pelt #Search Aurora Basin for "Lobo " the legendary wolf, Stillwater Creek for "Gordo " the legendary Boar, and Nekoti Rock for "Brumas " the legendary Bear and collect their pelts ---- Treasure Hunter The Treasure Hunter Challenges task players with finding a hidden treasure hoard by following a series of hand-drawn maps that each depict landmarks and some directions. Please refer to the main Treasure Hunter Challenges page for complete details on each of the treasures that are listed below. *'Trigger' - Acquire first treasure map from a random encounter, the next maps are obtained with the treasure of the previous. *'Treasure 1' - Located at the north of Hanging Rock at the base of the largest boulder. *'Treasure 2' - Located at Del Lobo Rock on a small path that winds down the south end face of Del Lobo Rock. Go up the path leading to the top of Del Lobo Rock and there will be a deserted camp there. Then, players should see a gap in between two rocks. Go through there and follow the path down. Try to stay to the left of the path. If the player reaches the beach, they have gone too far. *'Treasure 3' - Located in the basement of the Old Mansion in Tumbleweed. Look for the steer skull. *'Treasure 4' - Located in Rio Del Toro just north of Chuparosa, near the river. *'Treasure 5' - Located between Escalera and the railroad that crosses the river on a small rock spire that looks like 2 boulders forming toes, on top of a big flat mesa-like rock (it's marked on the map as Crooked Toes). *'Treasure 6' - Located south of Chuparosa in Ojo Del Diablo, on the leftside of the arch (when looking west*). *'Treasure 7' - Located along a cliff below Roca de Madera. *'Treasure 8' - Located at the Broken Tree. *'Treasure 9' - Located in the cave at the top of Nekoti Rock (the cave players may have seen Brumas the Legendary Bear come out of). You will find more information if you go on the Treasure Hunter page. DLC Single Player Challenges Tomahawk Mastery *Rank 1: Purchase from general store at Manzanita Post. *Rank 2: Kill one enemy with a thrown tomahawk, one with a tomahawk melee, and one while on horseback. *Rank 3: Kill a bird with a tomahawk without using Dead-Eye. **Rank 3: Kill an Undead Bat with a tomahawk (Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Disc only) *Rank 4: Kill five enemies in a row with the tomahawk without missing. *Rank 5: Clear a gang hideout using only the tomahawk. **Rank 5: Save a town using only the tomahawk (Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Disc only) Completing the Tomahawk Mastery Challenges gives the player a Trophy/Achievement, and causes tomahawks to appear when in chests in properties the player owns. Explosive Rifle Challenges Red Dead Redemption Rank 1: Buy an Explosive Rifle from the gunsmith in Blackwater. It costs $5,000 or $10,000 depending on whether or not the player decided to spare the life of Abner Forsyth in Stranger side-mission: "The Prohibitionist". The price can be further reduced if the player has downloaded the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack and has completed the challenges to unlock the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Rank 2: Kill 5 enemies taking cover. This is fairly easy to achieve. Simply go to any hideout and shoot 5 enemies while they are in cover. Rank 3: Kill 3 enemies in 1 shot with the Explosive Rifle. Going to Gaptooth Breach while dressed in the Treasure Hunter Outfit is a simple way to complete this. Go into the mine and simply tie up three enemies, then place them in a pile. For this method to work, the enemies must have been shooting at Marston before he hogties them. Another easy way is to go to Armadillo Saloon in the evening, point the rifle at the table of Walton Gang members and once they draw their guns, shoot. Rank 4: Kill 2 wild animals in 1 shot with the Explosive Rifle. As wild animals are common this shouldn't prove too difficult. A little bait will generally attract a group of animals for an easy target. Rank 5: Obtain and change into the Kill an enemy with the Explosive Rifle while wearing the US Army Uniform. Surprisingly simple, as the person killed can be anyone hostile. Undead Nightmare These challenges are only associated with the Disc version of the game and not the DLC content. Rank 1: Save Rathskeller Fork. Rank 2: Kill one of each undead type. Best to go to El Presidio, as all four types spawn there. If lucky, players might even get them all in one shot. Rank 3: Kill 3 Undead with a single shot. Jorge's Gap is ideal for this challenge. Rank 4: Kill 2 wild undead animals with a single shot. Undead Nightmare Challenges Trophies/Achievements The following trophy/achievementis related to Single Player challenges: ---- ---- With the addition of the Legends and Killers and Liars and Cheats DLC packs the following achievements can be acquired upon completion of the Single Player Challenges for the Tomahawk and the Explosive Rifle: ---- Related Content Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Gameplay Category:Single Player Category:Challenges